


Truth or Dare

by mswarrior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, Flirting, One Shot, PWP turned into a story to my shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior
Summary: Bdasswarrior suggested this story with a photo of our girls from The 100, Eliza and Maria and it turned into this story she said "This could easily be a College AU where Clarke and Octavia were dared to kiss in a drunk game of truth or dare. While Lexa who is crushing on Clarke, watches from the side in pure jealousy. Lincoln don’t know what better, watching his cousin turn green with jealousy or his girl kissing another girl."





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bdasswarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdasswarrior/gifts).



"Ha," Clarke said in triumph and leaned against Octavia, giggling with the booze and herb coursing through her veins. A little high to take off the strain of her job and school and every other thing that caused her frustration. Looking at Lexa. The tightly wound cousin of Lincoln, the boyfriend of Octavia, her best friend, she met the first time tonight. Now with the opportunity to tease the girl as her turn fell upon her to decided, Truth or Dare to this shy wallflower now sitting across from her.

"Mmm...what should it be? Truth or dare to our new friend?" Clarke hesitated and watched the new girl swallow her fear then lifted her chin trying to show she wasn't afraid of what her question would be.

The truth she was dying to know, is this waif, shy brunette with the pretty green intense eyes in to girls or was that blush she gave her for other reasons? Like when she caught her gazing at her _Good Earth Cleavage_ every time she leaned over to take a turn and spun the half-filled bottle of whiskey they used to decide who went next.

The whiskey bottle had yet to point in Lexa direction. To give her chance to ask one of them in the group a _Truth_ of _Dare_ , and Clarke almost felt sorry for her and almost gave her an out and asked for the truth, "Vanilla or?"

Lexa let out a breath; she knew she was holding and little embarrassed and a little disappointed that Clarke asked her a baby question about food. Not the more mature, downright dirty questions the others where receiving.

The girls she just met to the right of her, Raven and Anya had yet to part from their dare. Which really was a pretense of making out, which they moved to the couch behind her as Lexa shifted away from them. Feeling a little self-conscious, knowing she always hid her wild side on purpose, as it had its downside. But that these people were strangers, she hesitated to give them _dirt_ on herself and played along and said, "Depends."

Clarke's laughs and say, "Oh really?" thinking that maybe she was into girls to her delight as the grin her face grew wide.

Lexa answered, "I love putting chocolate over a big b..." Before she could finish, the group of them busted up laughing at her expense, even the pair behind her, and she realized to her horror, Clarke wasn't asking about ice cream. She was talking about sex. Lexa wanted to dig a hole and climb inside and hide away from her stupid answer.

Clarke fell over Octavia in a bundle of laughs and then she had to the nerve to wipe the tears from her eyes. Lexa thought that here again, she’s the butt of the joke and why she shied away from socializing with the popular college kids. Looking towards an exit and feeling her heart break as Clarke must have thought she was a virgin or something less if it were possible by the way they all carried on.

“Oh god, you’re so sweet. I can hardly stand it. Where have you been all my life?” Clarke choked out between her tears and tittering.

Lexa was quite stunned and went with her courage and modified her answer, “If you all done laughing at me, I'd like to can finish.”

"Oh, please do," Clarke said. "I can't wait to see what you come up with."

That drew the gathered group to go quiet, and she leaned over the bottle and moved to within inches of Clarke’s face watching as the blond’s eyes look to hers then down at her lips as they parted. She was close to placing a soft kiss on her lips then continued to her ear and whispered, “Your breasts.” Lexa held still, taking in Clarke’s unique scent. Almost falling into a trance, this girl was beginning cast over her and pulled back.

Clarke watched her as she sat down. Giving the blond a triumphant smile and took her turn to spin the bottle and it landed squarely in front of her. Lexa turn, finally to ask a question. Deciding quickly to give Clarke a chance of either Truth or Dare.

“Dare, Clarke.”

Clarke was to up the challenge and said, "Lay it on me rookie."

Lexa smirked at went with the feeling she invoked out of Clarke. Her wild side she always kept in check began to wake, and she held out her hand as she stood up and took Clarke into the bedroom in the back as laughter and high-fives followed.

Clarke in her haste tripped and laughed as they left her friends, allowing herself to be dragged down the hallway to her bedroom. Surprise at this girl's boldness.

Clarke huffed out a surprised breath when she was pushed against the closed door and Lexa place one hand on the door next to her head and leaned in closer. Gently running her lips over hers and pressed lightly one gentle kiss on her cheek. That one contact along with the fleeting caress that past her lips caused a whine to pass Clarke's lips. Wanting more from the girl and closed her eyes reaching up to pull her close, but Lexa had back away from her.

"Does that answer your question, Clarke?"

This shy girl, must of have a switch and went from the girl next door to the woman she wanted in her bed. But things were moving too fast. She was too high and cursed herself when her common sense started to put the breaks on what could possibly happen next. She was ready to go to her knees for this girl, she just met.

"I..." Clarke shook her head. "I like you."

"You don't even know me, Clarke."

Clarke was stunned. Frighten and turned on. Lexa's eyes began to undress her without laying a finger on her and her breath caught in her throat. This was only supposed to be a game, maybe it still was. But the look Lexa gave her, spoke of a longing, unnamed, unspoken between them.

"Then maybe we should do something about it." Clarke tried to take back a little control from her.

"I'd like that, Clarke." Lexa patted the spot next to her on the bed. Clarke waited a second before pushed off the closed door, not quite ready to excepted her invitation. Watching as Lexa leaned back on her hands almost challenging her to take the next step with her. "Why so shy now, Clarke?"

"What happened to the wallflower you were before?"

"You shouldn't assume anything about me, Clarke."

"Oh yeah, what's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, there is more to me than what you see, good and bad."

"I like the good, but the bad..." Clarke wasn't quite sure where they were going with this. The game, turned into something much, much more and was having a difficult time distinguishing what would happen next now that she was quite sure that Lexa would take her to bed if she were to ask her. "This...I mean...what." Clarke stopped.

"Cat got your tongue, Clarke."

Clarke grew irritated by Lexa sitting on her bed. Seeing she was quite pleased with herself now that had her on the defense. Wondering how long this cat and mouse game was going to on when Lexa's face grew gentle almost shy then licked her lips.

"Damn, I have to say. You surprised me," Clarke said.

"How so?"

"I want to know everything about you, yet I'll bet you got a string of girls left in your wake."

Lexa scoffed almost giving away there was only one. But keep from revealing any of her past to this stranger. Albeit, a beautiful girl she quite honestly liked to take to bed. But not like this.

"My dare to you Clarke is not to take you to bed." Clarke's heart twinged in disappointment. "Can I take you out for a cup of coffee or something, sometime instead?"

The relief flooded through Clarke almost took her to her knees. "I'd like that, when?"

Lexa laughed at her enthusiasm and said, "How about now?"

"What about my friends?"

"You want them to go with us?

"Not really, no." Clarke smiled. Lexa's style was growing on her and grabbed her purse and hauled the girl off of her bed. "Grounders is right around the corner."

"Sounds like a plan."

They moved to the door of Clarke's bedroom when she wrapped a hand around Lexa's neck and drew her in for a proper kiss. Lexa didn't stop her and let her take a bit of control back from her. The kiss was chaste, even if it was on her lips leaving her breathless as her desire started to build for Clarke then led them out of her room.

Clarke waved as they left her friends and said, "Out of the way sinners. We're going on a date."

Groans and laughter followed them out of the door. Lexa saw over her shoulder money exchanged between Lincoln and Anya. Probably on a bet about would they hook up or not. It looked like her cousin won as he stuffed the twenty into his front pocket.

~

They never made to the coffee shop, but they did make it to Lexa's flat. It was just a few blocks over from the place Clarke shared with Octavia. But her home was small. A single room with tiny kitchen and much smaller bath and one bed fit between two small windows.

Clothing only removed when could finally pull away from one another. Leaving Clarke's lips, physically hurt and Lexa dove back end after Clarke pulled her shirt off of her and pushed her back on the bed and laid down the length of this woman.

Relishing in her soft full breasts pressing against her much smaller ones. She released Clarke's lips as she tried to follow and sat back on her hips. Both complete naked as their collective highs from the booze was starting to wear off. But not the passion that was growing between them and thought of the dare between them.

"I'd like to apologize to you, Clarke."

"Whatever for?"

"I didn't ask you my dare I just stole a kiss from you."

Clarke huffed, "I gave it to you freely as well as the dozens or more just now."

"Still, are you willing to answer my dare?"

"Go ahead." Her intrigue grew with his quiet moment hanging between them. Waiting for Lexa's request to pass her lips.

"Okay, I dare you to tell me, what you see in me?"

Clarke was quite surprised at being put on the spot. She hadn't thought at all about what she saw in Lexa for the first time. But she settled on her first impression or her, "I thought you were shy, scared almost. Meeting a bunch of your cousin's friends. We do carry on a lot."

"That can't be all."

"No, but that's what I first thought."

"What about now?"

"Do you have something to prove with me?"

"Do I?"

"Not at all. I like this simple you." Clarke used her hands to wave over Lexa in her answer. "But, what I would like is if..." Clarke requested died her lips, and Lexa's found hers again took her into a deep lingering wet kiss.

When Lexa pulled back from her kiss the air between held thick with anticipation as a driving force of lust pushed Lexa to work her way down her and hovered over her breast, a mere fraction of inches from her lips. Lexa took a tentative swipe of her tongue along the pert nipple a drew it into her mouth. Relief flushed over her body hearing Clarke's voice whispering gentle words of encouragement as she began to suck with a purpose. Below her, under breast brushed against the neatly trimmed dark blond hair. Feeling moisture welling between her legs, where her body rested.

Hands on her shoulders pushed her down as she allowed Clarke to direct her desires. It intrigued Lexa, this back and forth. A push and pull of passion among two relative strangers. But Clarke's body spoke to her in a language she could decipher and pressed her lips over her belly and moved to between her legs and started a slow lick up Clarke's labia to her clit and started to suck and flick her tongue over her.

~

The blaring beeps of her alarm nudged Lexa awake, cursing that this blasted instrument woke her from her nap. Of course, she was alone again. This afternoon's dream still had with its grasp of her fleeting thoughts and moaned at being so close to her cousin's friend. It was all just stupid dream, and Clarke didn't even know she was alive and they hadn't kissed much less end up in her bed.

But, tonight was the get together she had been dreading, and it had manifested into a sexual dream and reached down between her legs and found moisture between her thighs. Red covered her cheeks thinking how could she look at Clarke knowing how much she was beginning to grow on her and how in her mind she saw her naked.  
  
But, what shocked her the most was her almost aggressive nature with Clarke. A complete one-eighty from her personality. She would never be so bold to even look into Clarke's blue eyes the way she did in her dream and wondered where this courage was coming from. Certainly not from how she was raised. But something deep inside of her wanted to choose to adopt, if not all of this bold, brave person she was in this dream, at least some of it.

Swearing to herself, given a chance, she would ask Clarke out. The first time she saw her; which was in about forty-five minutes and headed to the shower to get ready for their get together.

~

Lexa straightened her black henley shirt, and polished her shoes with the backs of her jeans, holding a bag of snacks she was asked to bring along with a bottle of booze. Money was tight was only able to purchase a small bottle of whiskey. She stood just outside of Clarke's door and quietly knocked, hoping against hope that someone else would open the door and not Clarke. To give her time to work out her next move.

Her breath left her lungs when to her shock she was staring at Clarke who was standing in a robe and her hair up in a towel. Remembering the get together was tomorrow, and this was Friday not Saturday.

Softly under Lexa's breath, _Fuck me._ "Damn I'm so sorry. I got the date wrong." Lexa made to leave, knowing that it would be a cold day in hell if she would ever get her dignity back and would avoid Clarke probably for the rest of her life.

"Oh, you're Lincoln's cousin." Clarke looked around as if to check her apartment and kindly invited her in. "The place is a mess, but you're welcome to come in if you want."

To Lexa horror and shame, her body kept moving inside, feeling almost obligated by her intrusion to enter her apartment in what was probably a day off for Clarke and felt horrible and as awkward as Clarke looked as she tried to pick up clothes, magazines and empty containers that litter her living room. There is no way, in this world, she will ever live this down and wanted to run far, far away. Never to be heard of ever again.

"I should leave."

"No, please don't."

"I've disturbed you," motioning to her robe and towel. "I took you from your day off and everything."

"It's okay, umm?"

Clarke clearly didn't know her name. She tried not to let it hurt. "Lexa Woods," she provided. Now more ashamed. She was some stranger who came to her door with snacks and booze. _How fucking lame._

"Yes, yes of course. I'm so sorry. I knew that. I've had just much on my mind with the exams coming up. It feels like my brain can only hold some much information."

When Clarke laughed, Lexa selfishly made a memory; she would never forget.

"You're just kind and I really should let you go."

Clarke put her hands on her hips. "Make me a deal?"

"What's that?"

"Let me finish cleaning up and let me buy you a cup of coffee."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Have a seat and give me about twenty."

"Okay."

Clarke left her alone, standing in the living room and put her stuff on the dining room table. One thing in the room that didn't have a bunch of stuff covering it. Deciding to help by straightening up her living room, hoping that Clarke wouldn't think it was forward of her.

Clarke had already removed her clothes that laid about, so it was just empty food containers and water bottles she put in her recycle bin she found in the kitchen.

If felt good to be busy, yet her embarrassment had yet to subside. Maybe this was some sort of punishment for some long-forgotten sin she committed. But couldn't for the life of her remember what she could have done.

The room wasn't like her dream at all, of what she could remember as she sat on the couch. But, Clarke was more beautiful even without makeup even with her hair up in a towel. Actually, she was quite adorable and let her mind wander into some hopeful future, where they were together, and she was waiting to take her girl out on a date and shut her eyes to let those thoughts drift.

~

A soft voice brought her awake, "Where did you go?"

The smell of clean clothing and a light perfume filled her lungs. But Lexa's eyes remained shut and tried to burrow into the soft couch enjoying the comfort it provided until her mind grew more awake and opened one eye and then the other to find Clarke staring at her from across the room.

"Damn, I guess I fell asleep?"

"In twenty minutes?"

Lexa checked her watch. It was more like an hour, but she wasn't going to point it out to Clarke. She felt she had no right.

~

It was a short walk from Clarke's place to the local coffee shop and got their orders as Clarke waited outside. In the time she waited, Lexa decided to come clean with her and tell how she ended up here at her home before she was supposed to. Not sure if she should give all the details, but in her heart, she felt obligated to be truthful. Let the cards fall where ever they may. If anything, it might show Clarke she's a least different. That's if she was into a girl who doesn't know what day of the week it is.

"One chai tea and bagel with cream cheese."

"Hmm, thanks. I'm starving. This is the first thing I've had all day."

"I should get you something more." Lexa didn't know with what money. Her check from her part-time job came next Friday, and she only had a couple of twenty dollar bills to see her through next week.

"Oh, this is fine. Thank you."

They ate in silence for a bit. Lexa guessed to adjust to being around a stranger, when Clarke put her drink down and gave her hard stare.

"So, do you have a habit of showing up at parties on the wrong days of the week? It was said lightly, but the question still held weight.

"No, this is the first time for me. I'm hoping the last. As you can see, I don't get out much, and I guess my mind forgot what day it was."

"I've been thinking about you." Lexa just kept her mouth from falling open delight and surprise. "Nothing crazy. It's just ever since Octavia's boyfriend said he had a girl cousin; I was curious about what you looked like because of he is so handsome."

"Our mother's are sisters. But, I guess, I must have disappointed you. That I'm a girl, not a guy."

"Oh, not at all." Lexa heart leaped with unexplained joy but school her face to concern, and it was through an anvil felt on her head, it dawned on her that Clarke was staring at her lips and then up to her eyes. Wondering if she was getting her drift.

"Oh, so you like..." Lexa didn't want to assume what her heart was hoping that Clarke was in to girls.

"I think that they're were trying to hook us up," Clarke said shyly then took a sip of her tea.

Lexa damn well noticed this time when Clarke's cheeks grew red. It gave her the courage she needed. "I've thought about you too, just from the one picture Octavia showed me." Quickly pulling out her cellphone and showing the text with her picture.

"Oh my god. That's a horrible picture of me."

"Are you kidding, Clarke you're gorgeous. And there, it was out. There was no taking that back then quickly said, "Well if you're into _Micky Mouse_ ears and purple tongue you stuck out from a popsicle you were was eating. Honestly, Clarke, I was smitten when I first saw you."

Clarke shook her head. "That's not a word you hear often."

Lexa courage grew, "I've got a bunch more if you're interested."

Clarke laughed again, and it continued to grow on her. "Lay them on me."

"Ah, only when they're appropriate, Ms...?" Lexa's smooth way of getting her last name she thought

"Clarke, Clarke Griffin."

"I like it. But, isn't Clarke a boy's name?"

"My mother named me after her favorite author."

"Let me guess, Arthur C. Clarke?"

"Sir."

"Ah, yes he was British and wrote _2001: A Space Odyssey._ "

"I just happen to have in my queue on Netflix. I haven't seen it for years. You interested? We could grab a pizza and soda, maybe settle in for the night in. What do you say?"

"Sounds perfect, Clarke." Lexa cleaned up their empty cups and napkins and tossed them into the trash and held out her arm for Clarke to take which she did. Lexa lifted her chin as they strolled down to local pizza joint. Proud that however they ended up together at least for tonight, it wasn't a disaster and thought of the potential possibilities with the girl on her arm.

The weight of Clarke's arm in hers felt like the truth to Lexa and went with the feeling of this what falling in love feels like.

 

 

 


End file.
